1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-invasive device for determining blood glucose levels through the measurement of colour perception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diabetes mellitus is a disease which afflicts millions of individuals throughout the world. It is a chronic metabolic disorder that is characterized by a high blood glucose concentration, otherwise known as hyperglycaemia. Elevated glucose levels are brought about by insulin deficiencies and/or insulin resistance. Hyperglycaemia occurs as a result of uncontrolled hepatic glucose output, in addition to a reduction of glucose uptake by skeletal muscle. If the threshold for renal glucose re-absorption is exceeded, a number of negative physiological outcomes can occur including, an increase in urine glucose levels and osmotic diuresis, a condition which leads to dehydration and excessive thirst. As the disease progresses, individuals afflicted with diabetes may experience damage to their kidneys retina and peripheral nerves.
As a result of the potential negative effects of the disease, diabetes sufferers must take frequent measurements of the blood glucose levels, in order to monitor and control said glucose levels. Based on the results of these measurements, individuals can alter their food intake, physical activities, and insulin dosage, as a means of regulating blood glucose levels.
A number of methods and devices for measuring blood glucose levels are disclosed in the prior art. However, the majority of these means of blood glucose measurement are characterized by their invasiveness and their cost.
One such blood-glucose level measuring device, the D CONT Cabrio, requires an individual to perform the invasive step of pricking their finger in order to draw blood for testing. Puncturing of the finger can be quite painful and can result in significant discomfort for the individual. After blood has been drawn, a drop of blood from the finger is applied to a test strip, which is then inserted into an electronic glucose measuring device. Upon insertion in the measuring device, a chemical reaction occurs between the blood and the test strip, which results in the test strip changing colour based on the level of glucose present in the blood. Colour changes are detected by the electronic glucose measuring device and results are displayed as numeric values representative of the level of blood glucose. In addition to the aforementioned discomfort caused by this method of testing, the test strips used in this methodology are not always available in a sufficient quantity, and the cost of purchasing such strips can represent a large financial burden on the individual. Further, the purchase cost of the actual measuring device is also quite high, therefore, patients of limited financial means may not be able to afford the device.
Non-invasive, blood glucose level testing devices have also been described in the prior art, but such devices are also characterized by specific deficiences. For example, the Gluco-Watch is one such device designed to eliminate the need for invasive blood glucose testing. The Gluco-Watch is worn on the arm of a patient and is equipped; with sensors that can measure blood glucose levels at intervals of 3 hours. Unfortunately, this device is also costly to the consumer.
The present invention seeks to provide a device for testing blood glucose levels that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art. Specifically, the present invention provides a non-invasive measurement device, at a reasonable cost to the consumer.